Deviated wellbores, particularly horizontal wellbores, drilled into oil and gas reservoirs have proven to be effective in increasing the productive capacity and reservoir drainages from such reservoirs. Horizontal wellbores have been drilled and completed in carbonates and sandstones and in virtually any type of formation that contains producible hydrocarbons. Since the horizontal section of a wellbore may extend for several thousands of feet into the formation, one of the primary concerns during drilling, completion, and production is wellbore stability.
In horizontal wellbores, wellbore stability is necessary to allow the hole to be drilled and drillpipe and bit tripped in and out of the wellbore. After drilling, the wellbore must remain open to allow the completion equipment to be run into the wellbore (liners for cementing and perforating, slotted liners, pre-packed screens, etc.). After the horizontal section has been completed, it is necessary for the wellbore to remain stable during the production phases to prevent casing collapse, plugging of perforations or slots or slotted liners, etc.
Therefore, what is needed in loosely consolidated formations is a means of stabilizing wellbores to allow drilling and completion of horizontal wellbores in loosely consolidated formations with sustained productibility thereafter.